


Wedding Day

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

Korra stared at her reflection in the mirror nervously. She inhaled deeply in a feeble attempt to calm herself. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She had been both looking forward to and dreading this day for almost a year now.

Korra jumped when she heard the door open and glanced over at Senna who was smiling back at her.

"Hi, sweetie, I just came by to check on you," Senna said quietly, making her way over to her daughter. "Spirits, Korra, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom," The Avatar said with a bashful smile. "I can't believe today is the day."

Senna smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Cold feet?"

The Avatar blushed and nodded. "I don't understand why. I love her so much. It all feels right, so why do I want to run and hide?"

"It's natural. Marriage is a big deal, Korra. Particularly this one." Korra arched a dark brow and Senna explained. "Asami is the foremost industrialist in Republic City and you're The Avatar. This is no small matter. Every aspect of your marriage is going to be subject to public scrutiny."

Korra's frowned. "If you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a really bad job."

Senna laughed. "I'm pointing out that you have valid grounds to feel like this right now. However, when you leave this room and see how beautiful she looks right now, I have a feeling all of these thoughts will just escape your head."

"She always looks beautiful," Korra mumbled softly, tugging at her tie. "No matter what the circumstance, she's always beautiful."

Korra blushed when she heard her mother's soft chuckle. Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in close. She had to blink back her tears. "My precious little girl, I never imagined you'd grow up so quickly. I still remember you as my rambunctious little five-year-old." Senna's voice finally broke and a few tears slipped out. She pressed a loving kiss to Korra's forehead. "Part of me still thinks you're not old enough for this, but then I realize that you're not my five year old anymore. You're a strong and beautiful woman. Your father and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You have made us so proud and we love you so much."

The Avatar wiped away her own tears. "Mom, you're going to make me cry." She kissed her mother on the cheek and pulled back to look at her. "Where's Dad?"

"He's with Asami. We didn't want her to be alone."

"Good, she wouldn't admit it to me, but I know she's probably not doing well right now. Her mom is gone and Hiroshi is in prison. She has no one."

Senna shook her head. "Nonsense. She has us. We can never replace the hole in her heart, and we would never try, but she does have family. More importantly, she has you."

"Would it be tradition shattering if I went to see her?" Korra asked softly.

"Well, you're not really supposed to…"

"I know. I just want her to know that we love her. This is probably the only chance we'll get. The wedding is going to be huge. I don't really want to think about the super public reception celebrations right now. She promised me a honeymoon on Ember Island, but I have a feeling she's bringing paperwork."

Korra smiled when her mother nodded. "Alright, let's go see your wife-to-be." The Avatar's stomach lurched with nerves.

"Oh Spirits, I'm getting married today…"

* * *

"You don't have to sit with me." Asami said looking up at Tonraq.

The older man laughed heartily at her. "Now that's just ridiculous. You're not going to sit in here alone before your wedding. Unless you plan on ducking out a window to escape my daughter." He said moving to the seat across from Asami. She frowned and swatted at his hand.

"Hush, I would never run out on Korra." She said sternly. "I'm just so excited. I could hardly sleep last night. I get to have her forever." She smiled tenderly.

Tonraq leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Asami, dear, you won't be lonely after today. Sure, things will be tough every so often, but you have a family now."

The industrialist placed her hand over Tonraq's. "I had one before this."

The two smiled delicately at one another. Tonraq had become a strong father figure for her. She realized that they were similar, both were cast out in one way or another by their families. He understood every ounce of pain she had and, at times, helped guide her through it.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything, Tonraq. You've been like a father to me these past several years. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Asami said squeezing his hand gently before letting go.

He smiled at her. "There is one thing you can do, Asami." She raised an eyebrow. "Make Korra happy."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Asami said with a sly smile.

Tonraq smiled and laughed. "Good."

They turned when the door opened and Senna stuck her head into the room. Her eyes landed on Asami and she smiled brightly. "Asami, Spirits, you look so beautiful." She glanced behind her and back to Asami. "Korra wants to know if she can see you."

"What?" Asami raised her eyebrows. "We're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

Senna smiled apologetically. "She just wants you to know you're loved."

Asami shook her head. "I'd actually like some time to myself before the ceremony."

Tonraq stood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Tonraq moved to the door and shooed Senna and an unseen Korra away before leaving. When Asami heard the door close she reached into a bag and pulled out a framed photograph. Her fingers ran across the picture and she forced tears back.

She gazed at the smiling faces of her father and mother holding a five-year-old Asami.

"Damn it, Dad." She whispered setting it on the table. "I'm still so mad at you, but I miss you so much."

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her veil. Her fingers fell to her engagement necklace with the pendant that Korra had hand carved. She traced the lotus that was emblazoned on it. She knew that as long as she had Korra next to her, she would never really be alone, but it didn't make this any less difficult.

Her attention was drawn away when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"The woman you've resigned yourself to spend the rest of your life with."

Asami smiled and moved to the door. "I was just thinking about you."

"Good things I hope," Korra said through the door. From the tone in her voice, Asami could tell she was smiling.

"Always good things, but I'm not opening the door. I want my dress to be a surprise."

"I get that. I just want you to know that my family and I are here for you. I know your family has been weighing heavily on your mind." Korra said. "Just remember, no matter what, you always have me."

Asami smiled. Korra always knew what to say to make her feel better. "I miss my parents, but you are my family too. Now, don't waste your vows and I'll see in a few minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She heard footsteps and she smiled. She walked back to the mirror and inspected her makeup on last time. Another knock on the door caused her to frown. The door opened slightly and Tonraq poked his head in.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and he slipped in. "You look amazing in that dress." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "May I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Since Senna is with Korra, I would like to ask for the privilege of giving you away."

Asami's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I'd be honored, but wouldn't you rather be with Korra?"

"We're all family, Asami."

She stepped forward and hugged Tonraq. "I would love it if you gave me away."

* * *

Korra shifted nervously in her suit. Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." He whispered to her. "I know a non-Water Tribe wedding is a little weird for you, but we'll live it up at the reception."

The Avatar sighed and nodded. The wedding was open to the people of Republic City, as well as the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and the new Air Nation. Thousands of people had gathered in front of City Hall to witness the wedding of Future Industries CEO Asami Sato to Avatar Korra. Korra swallowed hard and bit her lip.

Mako moved to the other side of Korra and leaned in to speak to her. "I just got word that Asami is on her way. She's going to come up here from the street. They're driving her around the block." He squeezed Korra's shoulder supportively. "It's time."

Korra nervously looked out over the crowd. She saw her mother holding on to Kya and trying her damnedest not to sob. She saw all of her friends and family that she had grown so close to since her initial arrival in Republic City. Mako and Bolin stood on either side of her. She looked over at Tenzin, who was set to preside over the ceremony. She exchanged smiles with him. His encouraging, hers nervous.

The murmurs of the crowd fell silent when an extravagant stretch Satomobile pulled up. Korra's heart pounded in her chest as the door opened and Tonraq got out. He locked eyes with his daughter and his twinkled with pride. He turned back to the car and held his hand out. A white-gloved hand emerged and took his.

Tonraq stepped back and helped Asami out of the car. Korra's heart lurched and her eyes welled with tears when she saw her. Asami's dress glistened in the sunlight. The white dress and lace veil made Asami's Water Tribe necklace stand out. She took a bouquet of white roses from Meelo. She bent down and kissed Meelo on his forehead.

The young airbender smiled bashfully when Asami whispered something to him. She turned and took Tonraq's arm; she rested her head on his shoulder quickly before lifting her gaze to Korra.

She bit her lip and fought back tears. Tonraq walked her down the path while the music swelled. Everyone quietly cooed about Asami, her dress, or her beauty as she made her way to Korra. Senna reached out and squeezed Asami's hand quickly. The industrialist turned and smiled brightly.

Korra inhaled sharply when Tonraq walked Asami up the few steps to her. The Avatar reached out and took her hand. Bolin stepped forward and took the bouquet from Asami, so she could take Korra's other hand. Emerald eyes met azure ones.

"You look so beautiful," Korra whispered as a single tear escaped.

Asami chuckled softly and wiped the tear away. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." She cupped Korra's face with her hands and leaned down to rest her forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Korra said grasping Asami's hips.

Tenzin cleared his throat and the women turned their attention to him. "Let's begin, ladies."

The two women joined hands and nodded.

* * *

"Avatar Korra, will you accept Asami Sato into you life as your spouse? Will you love her, stand by her, support her, and guide her through the maze of life?"

Korra squeezed Asami's hands and looked deeply in her sparkling emerald eyes. "I will."

Asami could hardly hold back her tears as she watched the emotion on Korra's face.

Tenzin looked to Asami. "Asami Sato, will you accept Avatar Korra into you life as your spouse? Will you love her, stand by her, support her, and guide her through the maze of life?"

"Yes, I will." She said her voice thick with emotion. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and broke down. Korra's own tears slipped out and she squeezed Asami's hands tighter.

"Is there anything either of you wish to say?" Tenzin asked, looking at Korra.

Korra nodded shakily. "Yes, actually."

Asami raised her eyebrows and Korra cleared her throat.

"I know you and I didn't have the best start, but over time you and I became close," Korra said slowly. "You went from being someone I had brushed off and underestimated to my best friend. You understood me like no ever did. You held me up when I was at my worst and stood by me when I was at my best. It makes perfect sense that I would fall for you. The day we were together, I felt like everything in my world just came together. Asami Sato, you are everything to me. I love you from now until forever."

Asami held back a sob and smiled. Korra grinned and squeezed her hands.

"Asami?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra, what can I even say to you that you don't already know?" She asked with a loving expression. "You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. I want to wake up next to you, every day for the rest of our lives. You are my strength, my light, and my inspiration. I love you, Korra. Not just The Avatar, but just you."

"Then, by the power granted to me by the United Republic, I am extremely honored and proud to declare you married." He proclaimed. "Now, to seal the marriage with a kiss."

Asami pulled Korra to her quickly and Korra reached up to her. The roaring applause of the crowd was drowned out when their lips met passionately. The two women conveyed every emotion they felt into the kiss. It was the kiss that completed them and touched their very souls.

They pulled apart and turned to face the crowd. They smiled and waved as the masses cheered. Korra and Asami turned to each other and smiled. Asami winked at her spouse before she scooped Korra up into her arms. The Avatar and the crowd laughed as Asami carried Korra down the steps. She set Korra down so they could embrace Tonraq and Senna, who had both broken down into tears. Mako and Bollin rushed down the stairs to embrace them as well.

Korra and Asami pulled away and made their way to the Satomobile that Asami had arrived in. They shook hands and accepted embraces from people along the way. Korra opened the car door and let Asami enter. She turned and waved to the masses before getting in.

* * *

Korra closed the door and turned to Asami.

"Can you believe it?" She said, cupping Asami's face. "We're married."

Asami smirked and tugged Korra closer by her tie, capturing Korra's lips with her own. Korra's arms slid around Asami's shoulders and she pulled her on close.

Korra's fingers laced into Asami's hair as the Satomobile began to move. Asami pulled back slightly.

"I love you so much, Korra." She said, tearing up. "I get to spend my life with my best friend."

The Avatar wiped her own tears away. "You're going to make me cry." Korra sniffled. "I love you, Asami. Words cannot even describe how much I love you."

Asami smiled and kissed Korra tenderly.

"You have the rest of our lives to figure it out."


End file.
